Computers, computer peripherals and similar electronic devices are typically enclosed in cabinets. Since it is usually difficult to tell the contents of the cabinet from its appearance, identification panels (often called "banners") are often used to identify the type of device and other information about the device, such as and identifying model number, and the manufacturer of the device.
Control panels for computers and computer peripherals may include indicator lights, switches, and possibly a small disk drive. It is desirable that the control panel be easy to access and observe, yet protected from damage.
Computers and computer peripherals often incorporate subsystems constructed on printed circuit boards. For any given "platform" (that is a family of computer systems), there may be over fifty different model name variations, many of which may be in production at the same time, and all of which may be in service at the same time. Therefore, it is important for a manufacturing line to be able to shift from manufacturing one model to another, quickly and easily.
Computers and peripherals often incorporate subsystems constructed on printed circuit boards. Since models may differ from one another only by the contents of one or more of the printed circuit boards, it is frequently possible to "upgrade" from one model to another simply by replacing one or more printed circuit boards, a relatively simple process.
Thus, for example, a hypothetical "System 100" (a platform) Model 20" (a model) could be upgraded to a "System 100 Model 30" by replacing a circuit board, leaving the other system components the same. When this is done, it is desirable to be able to change the model number identification on the identification banner.
Identification panels may include molded lettering which is inserted into holes that are stamped into the front of the cabinet, and molded plaques, that are inserted through a hole in the cabinet front, usually from the backside.
Both of these techniques are more expensive, and require more complex manufacturing steps and inventory systems than are desirable. Additionally, if a system is upgraded, it may be difficult to change the model number.
The control panel is typically accessed through a cutout portion of the cabinet front, which may be covered by a door. This also adds complexity and expense to the manufacturing process. For example, creating the cutout in a metal cabinet requires a metal stamping step, and it is desirable to cover the sharp edges of the cutout, such as by bending the metal or placing a protective cover over the edges of the cutout. The door also adds a design and manufacturing step.